Knifes are like Words
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Everybody hates Kim and the words just keep cutting her, there's no way for her to get out of it. Will there be somebody who will step out of the crowd and help Kim?
1. Chapter 1

Knifes are like words,, they hurt you and they cut you. Everyday I go to school, I have the sstudents push me and tell me that I don't belong in his word, that I'm a waisted space on the earth.

They talk behind my back, they stay away from me. They don't even know me. This all started when my mother passed away and I'm stunk living with my father. Almost everyday I get in trouble at school, I do it for addition, I don't get any at home.

I just want to die alone, nobody cares if I live another day...all those words I hear day to day are knifes they cut me badly... it stays all inside I just want to scream! Its cutting me there's no way out!

I don't eat as much, I skip almost every meal. My body is now thin, I cry day and night over my mother and the words that keep cutting me!

When I look at a knife, I can picture what the kids said to me, it hurts and it cuts. What am I spouse to do? I don't get why they treat me like this?

I have nobody to talk to, my father cares for me but I just don't think he'd want to hear what the kids are saying to me! I wish my mother was here, I miss her so much!

Its going to be heard on me because tomorrow is mothers day. I just want to die! Nobody cares for me, I hope somebody wil step out of that crowd and talk to me, I need somebody! I can't handle this on my own.

When I lock myself in my room, I hear the kids voices cutting at me. Knifes are like words... they hurt you every time and it never stops! I wish there was a way out. I need a way out!

Will somebody be willing to help me? Maybe talk to me? I just need somebody, somebody that will love me and understands me.

I just don't think I can make it through the school year, I'm already failing so what's the point of going there? What's the point of living? Why am I alive?

Everybody wishes I was dead so I should die. Or maybe I shouldn't let those knifes get to me. I tried that but all those kids stopped me from letting that happen.

There after me everyday so I can't let the knifes go. Its a big struggle in my life. I need to be free! Nobody wants to take their time and talk to me, 'cause I'm a waist of space and I should go die.

Why do I have to feel this way? Why couldn't be somebody else? Why me? I want to know everything! I wish my life was over.

Knifes are like words, they'll keep cutting you and the pain will never go away...


	2. A New Friend

I walked down the school hallways, hearing the kids shot out "loser" "you don't belong here". I just ingore it, I walked up to my lock. I put my bag in and grabbed my books. Suddenly I saw a guy in the corner of my eye.

Great, is he here to bad mouth about me? I closed my locker door I ingored the boy I walked past him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the guys treating you that way."

I stopped walking. Wait he's not there to cut me with his words? I turned on my heel and I walked up to him. "Really?" I looked at the boy. It was Jack. Is he the only kid that's going to talk to me?

"Yes, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want?" I've haven't talked to anyone in school since my mother passed away a few months ago.

"I want to be you friend, " he said with a smile.

Wait what? Friends? No way! I don't trust him. "Uh, no."

His smile faded away. "Just meet me after school."

"Where?" I asked.

"At your locker," he said as he walked off.

That sounds creepy, well I hope its worth it talking to him after school. I continued on my way to class.

* * *

The bell rang, school was over. I walked down the halls and of course the kids cut me.

"Hey wimp get outta my way!" He pushed me out of the way making me slam into the wall.

"Hey, you don't do that!"

Wait that voice, its Jack. He ran up to the guy and he punched him in the back.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Your face will be next," Jack said.

The guy ran off and Jack walked up to me. "You okay?"

"Ow! My arm hurts!" I said in tears.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

I showed him my arm, and he looked at it. "Its not broken."

Thank God! "Thank you Jack!"

"Watch out for you arm, and you're welcome."

"So why do you want to meet me after school?" I asked.

"I see you everyday, and I can tell you're going through something, and I wanna help."

He watches me? Is that a good thing? "Jack, you don't need to."

"You have nobody to talk to you, all they do is call you names. Plus I'm not the kind of guy who would do that, its wrong."

"Can you be trusted?" I asked.

"Yup."

I smirked. He's what I need! "Alright, I'll buy into it."

"Really?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm gald you're okay with it!"

"I better be going home."

"I could walk you home," Jack offered.

"Sure." We both walked out of the school, I was happy that sombody talked to me and was willing to be my friend and will be there when I need him.


	3. Home Alone

Izzybee5555555: I'll use your idea, later on in the chapters!

Thanks for the reviews, following and favoriting!

Jack and I are walking on the sidewalks to get to our houses. Jack is a nice guy, I really like him! As he left the s hool , we haven't said a word to each other. I looked down at the concrete sidewalk, I ran through some ideas that we could talk about.

"How was school?" My gaze turned towards Jack.

"It was good, I guess."

"That's good, if anybody makes fun of you or even hurt you. I'll punch them," Jack said as he made fists and he punched his palm gently.

I smiled. "Good to know!"

"Kim, I care about you. I don't need people hurting you over their stupidity. "

My heart skipped a beat. I repeated the words that he said. 'He cares about me?' "Thank you."

Jack smiled. "We're almost at yout house."

Sadly, I don't want to go home, I want to stay with Jack and talk to him. I wish this walk would last forever. "Yeah." Within sseconds we arrived at my house.

"See ya tomorrow, " Jack said with a small gentle smile.

I smiled back and I entered my house.

* * *

"Dad I'm- My dad isn't here, but his car is in the driveway and he never leaves me home by myself. Where could he be?

I sat on the couch and pulled my cellphone out and I text my dad. 'Where r u?' I waited for a few mimutes, I didn't get a reply.

I'm getting worried. I rose from the couch and I walked in the kitchen, I may as all cook some supper. I got out some things to heat up.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, I pulled it out of my pocket.

Father: I'm at my girlfriend's house, I'll stay over there for a couple of days, if you need anything give me a call.

Thank God, he's okay! I put my phone back in my pants pocket. I suddenly froze in place. "My father has a girlfriend? He never told me this!"

As the food was finished, I took some and I ate it. "I'm all alone tonight." I took my phone out of my pocket.

Kim: You never told me you had a girlfriend

Father: Lol, her name is Luna

Wait that's Grace's mother... "Maybe I could have Jack come over..."

Kim: Hey, Jack come over.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I was sitting in my room watching TV and suddenly my phone went off, I got a text from Kim.

Jack: Why?

Kim: My dad is gone for a couple of days

Jack: Sure, but I can't stay the night

Kim: Awww come on it'll be fun

Jack: My parents will kill me, I'll come over in a few mintues

Kim: Yay!

I smiled at her reply, I just hope that she isn't up to anything. I rose from my bed and I'm getting ready to leave to see Kim for awhile.


	4. Having a Good Time

Suddenly there was a knock and the door. I smiled I know its Jack. "CCOME IN!" The door opened, and Jack walked in.

"Hey," he said as he sat on the couch next to me.

"My dad is with Grace's mom."

"But Grace doesn't like you, she's probably going to be your sister," Jack said.

"Yeah, that'd be hell." It wouldn't go well if her and I were sisters, if we were alone we'd kill each other. Grace is the one who wants me dead, and she hopes that somebody kills me. The words what Grace said made my eyes water, and suddenly my heart was aching.

Jack glanced at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied to him, because I don't want to talk about it with him. "Let's play some video games! " I need to get things off my mind.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

We both rose from the couch and headed upstairs into my room. He sat on my bed as I got the game ready and the controllers. A racing game, I'll kick his butt! I sat on the bed and I gave him his controller. We picked a car and I picked a stage for us to race. "I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Nope."

We drove our cars, there were other cars we're racing against. I was driving as fast as I could go, Jack was in third place and I was in second. I need to pass that Honda!

"So I see you want to win!"

"Of course! " I really hate to lose, if I lose I get mad. Suddenly I passed the Honda, a smile grew on my lips, I'm going to win!

Jack is now in fourth place. I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Your're in fourth place and I'm in first place."

"I suck at racing. "

"You're making me win." You can't suck at a racing game, it doesn't make sense.

Two hours passed by. We've took turns winning and lossing. "I'm done playing this game. "

"Me too," Jack said.

I got up and I put away the controllers, I put in a movie, then I sat on the bed. We laid down and we fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

15 minutes later Jack woke up. I suddenly feel something resting on my chest, I looked down, it was Kim, her head is resting on my chest.

I smiled at her, she sleeps like an angel, I played with her hair to make her wake up. She opened her bule eyes. "You fell asleep on my chest."

Kim picked up her head quickly and her face turned red, she looked away. I laughed.

"Its not funny!" She turned her gaze upon me and I looked up at her. Man, she looks bbeautiful, I just want to kiss her.

Kim suddenly laid her body on mine. I blushed. "Kim?"

"You're so warm and comfy. "

I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell asleep again.


	5. First Kiss

I open my eyes and I see that Jack is still sleeping, I felt his arms wrapped around me, I couldn't move. I poked Jack's cheek, hopping it'll wake him up. As a result he did wake up.

We both didn't move we stared at each other without saying a word. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, I must be blushing. Jack smiled at me and I returned his smile.

He stroked my hair, and he brought my face close to his. _Don't tell me he's going to kiss me._I closed my eyes, I suddenly felt a warm kiss placed on my lips. I opened my eyes and I looked at him, I returned the kiss.

"You're so beauitful," he pulled me into another kiss.

I'm not sure how to reply to that, so I kissed him again. I kissed his jawline and I whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

I giggled. "I should be going home."

Jack took his arms off me. "I could kiss you all day." He kissed my cheek before I got off him.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school." I opened his bedroom door, I glanced behind me and I smiled at him, he returned the smile. I closed the door and I walked down the stairs and I made it home.

* * *

I was getting ready for school, I finished putting my clothes on and I was thinking about yesterday. Jack and I had our first kiss! And now we're dating! Maybe people can finally leave me alone!

I head downstairs, I eat some toast and some yogret before I left the house. As I stepped on the porch, Jack was right there waiting for me. "Hey." I kissed him.

"You look beauitful," he kissed me back.

In hand and hand we stepped off the proch and onto the sidewalk. "You're my first boyfriend."

"Really? You're my second."

"What happened to your first?" I asked him.

I turned to glance at him, his shoulders were low and his eyes grew sad. "She died."

"I'm so sorry." I wanted to ask how she died, but I dom't want to make Jack cry.

"Its fine, I have you."

A smile danced on my lips. I feel so much happier now that i'm with Jack.

We enteted the school still holding hands, and people were staring at us. Now they'll leave me alone. I know Jack won't let anybody hurt me.

We walked together and we sat next to each other, I feel really close to Jack now than I did before. Maybe it was our first kiss that brought me close to him?

We took out our notebooks and took some notes, the students couldn't stop staring at us. Take a picture it'll last longer. I glanced at them and they looked away. That's right look away. I turned my gaze onto my empty notebook page, I picked up my pen and I took some notes.


	6. Saving Kim

Class just got out and I was still doing my work. I know I have to stay after. "Mr. Cooper, I'm not done."

He nodded and smiled at me, when I peered into his eyes, they were full of lust. I was feeling uncomfortable. What should I do? "Mr. Cooper I-" he pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey!" I shouted.

He kissed my jawline down my collarbone, a I sighed into his neck. I hope somebody see's us. I don't dare to do anything back. 1. I'm scared. 2. I'm taken and 3. I'm doing his when I'm married. "Stop!"

"But I want you," he said as he was touching me.

"No!"

"Hey, stop making out with my girlfriend! That's my job!"

Its Jack he came to save me! "Jack, help!"

Jack pulled the guy away from me, and he slapped him. "I'm going to report him, you stay there." He left with Mr. Cooper.

I was gald that was over, now I can get my work done. I'm happy that my clothes aren't ripped. I'm thankful that I have Jack by myside.

Jack came rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, is he fired?"

A smile formed on his lips and he nodded. "I'm glad he didn't do anything else to you." He gave me a kiss on his lips.

I kissed him back. "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do!"

"You're lucky that I had to stay after, if I didn't he'd rape you."

"Jack, take me home. I don't want to be in this room." It was flashing in mind of what he did to me and I just need to get out of here and clear my mind.

"Sure."

I rose from my seat, I didn't bother taking my work with me. I just don't care, I followed Jack as he walked out of the class room and he left he school.

I was happy that I was out of that school. "I hope my dad's home!"

"If he isn't I'll stay at your place till he arrives."

We walked on the concrete sidewalk, it was really sunny out . I have a good boyfriend who cares about me. "Glad to be out of that school."

"I'm greatful that nothing happened to you."

I smiled and we walked in my driveway. I didn't see my father's car, he's still at work. "He's not home."

"Looks like, I'll stay."

We both walked in the house, we slip of our shoes and closed the door. "Let's put on the TV." We entered the living room and we sat on he couch.

"I'll make some popcorn, and you pick something to watch," Jack said as he rose from he couch and he entered he kitchen.

I was flipping through the stations to see what was good to watch. I came across with SoungeBob, that's the only thing that's good on here.

In the background, the popcorn was popping and Jack was humming. The theme song was playing, I hate the theme song! I don't get why they made it that way?

The microwave beeped and Jack took out the popcorn, he got a bowl out of the cupboard and he poured the popcorn in the bowl.

He entered the living room with he popcorn in hand. He sat down next to me and we ate the buttery hot popcorn.


End file.
